Debaixo de um céu estrelado
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Claro que se sentia mal por Chase, mas, não deveria se sentir tão mal assim. Afinal, foi ele que perdeu um paciente e não ela. Ele é que deveria estar triste. Não ela! ONE-SHOT! CHAM


**Debaixo de um céu estrelado**

Cameron olhou pra cima. O céu cheio de nuvens, encobrindo todas as estrelas. _Faria diferença se tivesse alguma? Eu me sentiria melhor?_

Respirou fundo. Uma garota havia morrido. Mas não era alguém que ela conhecia, ela não cuidara do tratamento, não havia feito os exames, nem sequer sabia o nome da garota morta. _Então por que me sinto assim? _Lembrou-se da expressão triste no rosto de Chase. Até umas horas atrás, ela achava que era a única que se importava...

XXX

2 horas atrás.

- O coração está fibrilando! - Alguém gritou

- Carregando! - Chase gritou. - Afastem-se!

Cameron entrou naquele momento.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Ainda sem pulso.

- Carregando! - Chase nem se virou pra ela. - Afastem-se!

A enfermeira balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Carregando! Afastem-se!

Os sinais de negativo feitos pela enfermeira se tornaram mais frequentes. Cameron sabia o que isso significava.

- Chase, é melhor declarar...

- Afastem-se!

A enfermeira olhou para o relógio.

- Hora da morte: 19:37.

Chase abaixou a cabeça deixando a franja cair-lhe sobre a testa. Uma enfermeira colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Você fez o melhor que pôde.

Ele nem a fitou. Procurava esconder o rosto.

- Meu melhor não foi o suficiente.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo como: Não foi sua culpa, mas o médico virou as costas e encaminhou-se rapidamente para a porta, encontrando em Cameron um obstáculo para sair da sala.

Eles se olharam. Ele tinha uma expressão tão diferente, tão humana.Pela primeira vez, Cameron reconheceu que ele era uma pessoa de verdade, que também tinha sentimentos, não só um objeto, não só um brinquedo. Ela teve vontade de chorar.

- Você estava aqui todo esse tempo?

Ela fez que sim.

- Sinto muito pelo seu...- Percebeu que durante todo esse tempo nem se limitara a olhar para o paciente.

- Ela ainda era uma criança. Tinha muito o que viver.

Cameron mais uma vez concordou com a cabeça. A garota na cama não parecia ter mais de 10 anos.

- Deixa pra lá, eu pensei já ter me acostumado com isso quando me tornei um intensivo. - Deu um sorriso falso. - Mas acho que você nunca se acostuma, não é?

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Era como se estivesse cara-a-cara com um total estranho. Pra ela, ele era só um puxa-saco com quem se via obrigada a trabalhar e podia se divertir de vez em quando. Nunca imaginou que ele poderia ser mais. Também nunca se interessou em descobrir. Sentia-se completamente envergonhada.

- Não me olhe assim, cam. Se alguém precisa de pena, é ela.- Apontou para a garota e saiu.

XXX

Cameron sabia que não havia nada que pudessem fazer. As pessoas morrem. É fato, é natural...

Claro que se sentia mal por Chase, mas, não deveria se sentir tão mal assim. Afinal, foi ele que perdeu um paciente e não ela. Ele é que deveria estar triste. Não ela!

Sentiu-se a pessoa mais egoísta do mundo por pensar assim. Ela sabia como doía perder um paciente, ainda mais uma menina tão jovem. E sofrer por isso sozinho era pior ainda.

Talvez fosse por isso que ela encontrava-se na frente do carro dele, incapaz de ir embora. Ela só queria ser solidária. Como ela é com todos.

Suspirou. De que adiantava enganar-se desse jeito? Com ele era diferente. Sentia-se mal só pelo fato dele sentir-se mal. E o fato de estar ali nada tinha a ver com solidariedade. Precisava estar ali. Queria estar ali. Precisava vê-lo. Queria vê-lo.

Mas qual a razão disso? Qual a razão que a fazia se importar tanto com ele?

Ela balançou a cabeça. No fundo, sabia a resposta. Não havia como negar. E também, não havia por que negar.

- Hey. - Ela reconheceu o sotaque de imediato.

- Hey.

- O que está fazendo aqui, cam? - Chase aproximou-se.

- Tive um dia ruim.

Ele apoiou-se no carro ao lado dela.

- Eu também.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Mas incrivelmente, era um silêncio diferente, gostoso.

- Frio?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

Chase tirou o casaco e pôs sobre os ombros dela.

- Obrigada. - Ela aninhou-se no peito dele.

Ele olhou para o céu. As nuvens haviam se dissipado totalmente, revelando inúmeras estrelas.

- Você quer ir comer algo? - Ele sorriu.

- Adoraria. - Ela sorriu em troca. Chase tinha essa capacidade. Seu sorriso era tão reconfortante, tão especial que chegava a ser contagiante.

- Eu conheço um bar aqui perto.

Eles foram andando. Ela estava com a cabeça recostada em seu ombro e ele repousava a mão na cintura dela.

- Sabe, quando eu era pequena, minha mãe sempre dizia que coisas boas acontecem embaixo de um céu estrelado. Ela estava certa.

**N/A:**

Uma vez, eu li numa fic que era o Chase, e não a Cameron que mais sofria quando um paciente morria, porque ele se sentia responsável. E ao revisar os episódios, constatei que era verdade. Desde esse dia, queria escrever uma fic em que ela o encontrasse triste depois de perder um paciente. Aí um belo dia, não tava fazendo nada no pc e me veio essa idéia. Escrevi e desenvolvi no mesmo dia. Acho que não ficou assim maravilhosa, mas estou satisfeita.Por favor, mandem reviews pra eu saber o veredicto de vocês, ok? Gostaram?

Espero que minha mente continue devaneiando o bastante pra eu escrever mais e mais fics!


End file.
